warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redtail
Concerns *Needs some of his description cited. *Redtail looks pretty weird in his image. ::Well, that was offensive. His chararts are fine, and these sorts of things are to be brought up with PCA. : I didn't meant the PCA did poorly. I just meant he's got a bit of a strange look.--Crowpool (talk) 18:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Family Notes Did anyone else notice how it only says Sandstorm was his daughter? ... wasn't he Ashfur and Ferncloud's father too? Or am I missing something... Talyn09 02:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The father of Ashfur and Ferncloud is unknown. 02:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it states on his family section that Brindleface was his mate, and on page 26, Chapter 2 of Rising Storm it states: "Brindleface was lying on her side while her two pale gray kits clambered over her. "Thank StarClan for that!" she grunted as the heavier of the kits, his fur speckled with dark flecks, sprang off his mother's flank and flung himself at his sister. "These two are getting too big for the nursery." Now, Redtail was killed in the beginning of Into the Wild, and Brindleface is listed as a queen in the Allegiances. So who knows how long she's been pregnant. In Rising Storm, that first sentance was in reply to Fireheart's saying about Bluestar's holding the kit's apprentice ceremonies, so they would have been six moons old. So most likely they ARE Redtail's kits, because she was a queen before Redtail died. So sorry if that is a bit confusing though. Heh. I tried. 02:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but we can still not add it to the article, unless it has been confirmed. 23:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and until you reference it or cite it, it shouldn't be added to the article. 20:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think redtail is the father because his daughter was only about 9 or 10 moons. Why would he have kits nine moons apart? Feathered Ears? In the description,it says he has feathered ears,but the charat of Redtail says otherwise,can anyone fix this? I'm not so good at art. Hmm, you're right. Maybe for the next tweak week? -- 00:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) where does it say he has featered ears? lol just wondering. and i always thought that Whitestorm was Brindleface's mate (after Redtail died) but then Willowpelt was expecting with his kits and Ashfur and Ferncloud were already born so he would've been a major cheater-pants. idk. maybe Redtail and Brindleface were together the whole time but i am confusing myself :( yah Riverripple 22:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Feathered Ears sounds funny, but Redtail might look better with feathered ears... NinjaFrog 16:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC)NinjaFrog Whitestorm had feathered ears. Or were they tufted? They pretty much mean the same thing. 14:18, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ??? Umm in the family tree on Redtail's page it dosen't say anything Graystripe's mate, kits or anything! Starrlingpool male torties i'd just like to point out that since male tortoiseshell cat can't have kits, (google it), Sandstorm shouldn't exist! 19:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, she does anyway. This belongs in the forums. BeautifulOblivion 19:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone think that blossomfall got her coloring from Redtail? Because Patchpelt and Willowpelt were redtail's brother and sister and neither one of them were tortie. But Spottedleaf was and she was his brother! Redtail's grandnieces and nephews are Feathertail, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Stormfur,and Bumblestripe and out of all of them only Blossomfall is tortie, guess redtail lives on in thunderclan, just thought i'd say that and see if you guys agree with me. 22:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle I agree it sounds correct. Bushy Tail? According to the description of Redtail, he has a bushy tail. Th picture however has no bushy tail. Is someone working on this? Firestar112 16:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your right I think the charart should've been done with a cat with long fur or something. It will be fixed during Tweak Week. crookedstar's promise Redtail is going to appear in the next Super Edition, hooray! i found out on vickys page King692 16:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats unnecessary info for his talkpage. Talkpages are about how to improve pages. 16:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) YAY but its uneeededRain1088 19:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 He wasn't in Crookedstar's promise, I read it. NightslashWarrior (talk) 19:56, December 23, 2016 (UTC) tail WHY DOSNT HE HAVE A RED TAIL!?!?! I think people who made it thought ginger was good enough... it really isnt. Warrior? Redtail wasn't ever mentioned as a warrior. Or was he?Wildfire 20:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Wasn't he mentioned as a warrior somewhere ''in Bluestar's Prophecy? 23:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think soWildfire 19:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Tortoiseshell Some tortoiseshell toms actually can have kits. It's very rare though.100 ways to die no. 9: Being ugly 23:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Not from what I've learned in Biology. All male torties have an extra X chromosome, making them sterile. Shellheart 23:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It's a fantasy book, not a biology lesson. Anyway, it's to late to fix and do we really care? What's important is he had a kit. I looked it up. Apparently some can.100 ways to die no. 9: Being ugly 23:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a link? Shellheart 23:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) This was the best one, though it's possible he might have been a chimera. http://www.messybeast.com/quickfacts.htm 100 ways to die no. 9: Being ugly 23:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) This is not needed on Redtail's trivia. If you wish to talk about this, do it somewhere else. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 23:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll change it to 'typically sterile' instead and remove the bit about him fathering kits. But I do recall the Erins apologizing because of his pelt color at some point. Shellheart 23:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) This is completely off topic, but the Erins have admitted that they don't know a thing about cat genetics, including pelt colors, eye colors, etc. If you look, there are a lot of tortoiseshell toms in the series. Which are rare, and I wouldn't think that the would be in the wild either. [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 16:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The only other one I can think of personally is Sol, and at least as far as I know he hasn't fathered any kits. I think the genetic oddity that Redtail is is worth mentioning. Shellheart 23:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm really happy this finally got added to the trivia. The admins for some reason took this as a personal offense, and it is actually quite interesting. isn't the trivia ment to add little factlets you didn't know? :P Besides, it's more interesting than his distant Skyclan heritage. 01:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It isn't a genetic oddity, there is a 1 in 3000 chance of being insterile in male tortoiseshell cats, so it kind of depends on your definition of "oddity" 22:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I read a Russian book, and, maybe there was some translation losses, but I never noticed that Redtail was tortoiseshell. In chapter IV Firepaw notices his bright-red tail, and... nothing more. What makes you think that he's just... pale-red or something? A tortoiseshell tomcat is a very strange thing, you know. Sandstorm When does it say that he is Sandstorm's daughter? It doesn't. Sandstorm is his daughter, not his mother. ~ Darkpaw charart Redtail needs to look more tortoiseshell torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patternsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) kit? Where does it say that Sandstorm is his daughter. Did the book say it? Or did the Erin Hunters confirm it?Rainleaf of Riverclan 12:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Rainleaf of Riverclan One of the Erin Hunters comfirmed it. 12:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Fast Death Redtail died to fast!!! Firestar could've at least met Redtail once! And then he hardly ever appears in StarClan. Wht's up with that? :This page is for discussing the article only, not the character. }} 18:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Skyclan? It says that Redtail is part skyclan because his sister is spottedleaf, but wouldnt that make Redtail decended also because they share the same historyRainleaf of Riverclan (talk) 23:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. And that information is listed on the page. What's the problem? 12:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Why did the Erin Hunters make Redtail... CALICO?!? I mean, only females can be calicos? Was it just an error or did he have some sort of genetic mutation? Sparrowpelt? How do we know halftail / Sparrowpelt was his mentor. (smallearstorm) Its in Bluestar's prophecy, page 423. Also, please sign with 4 of these ~ 16:27 Mon Oct 21 How do you do that- I just joined last night. (smallearstorm). Brother or sister? It Says Leopardfoot is his brother along with Patchpelt. Brothers: Leopartfoot Patchpelt (~~Smallspeckle~~) Male torties CAN have babies Can I also just point out that not all male torties are infertile? It's a very rare occurance, but they CAN be fertile. Which just makes Redtail even more precious.Hazel VonStrangle (talk) 04:47, June 24, 2017 (UTC)